muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf
Move proposal In my project to clean up and expand the Fairy Tales and Nursery Rhymes, I'd like to propose moving this page to Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf (currently a redirect to Peter and the Wolf), so the Peter and the Wolf page can include all references, adaptations, etc. of the story. I don't see any issue with this, but wanted to clarify this one before making the move and correcting all the links, etc. -- Nate (talk) 16:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose that makes sense. The production is actually called just ''Peter and the Wolf, so normally we would disambiguate as "Peter and the Wolf (video)". But seeing as this was marketed with a prefix, we may as well go with that. —Scott (talk) 20:37, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Direct-to-DVD? The article says that the special was released directly to DVD in 2001, however the review listed in the external links section of the article states that it premiered as a one hour special on PBS in 2000, and was subsequently released on DVD the following year. Which is right? Was this a direct-to-DVD release in 2001, or was it first a 2000 television special? -- Brad D. (talk) 03:53, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :That's Quinn's review. I think he's on crack, but I'll ask him. —Scott (talk) 04:00, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::It's mildly possible. A look around the Boston Globe archives suggests that at the very least the Evening at Pops: 2001 event, including the Prokofiev section and Peter and the Wolf preview, actually occurred live in May 2000, and just aired later. The articles may provide further clarification, but the full versions cost. So someone with access to library databases would have to go through them. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:52, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::Quinn says they (he and his kids) watched it on PBS before it came out on DVD. I can't find any evidence beyond his memory right now, so we may consider changing the wording to something more ambiguous. —Scott (talk) 17:31, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I cleaned up the text so that it doesn't imply that the special was definitely released on DVD first or if was actually a television special. However how should it be categorized? Special, Direct-to-Video, neither? -- Brad D. (talk) 18:23, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Did anybody ever figure out if this aired on TV first? If not, I can probably look through the LA Times next time I get to the library. -- Ken (talk) 06:02, 26 February 2009 (UTC) This special did indeed air on PBS in 2000, maybe 2001, as part of "Evening with the Pops". I remember this because I taped it off PBS at that time and I still have the videotape in my closet. I don't remember Baby Bear and Papa Bear at Symphony Hall, but I do remember other characters there. Hope that this helps clear up the confusion.Theatrefreak25 20:16, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :I believe you're thinking of Evening at Pops. I've never been able to find any evidence that Peter and the Wolf ever aired on television. —Scott (talk) 22:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, we have proof that the Evening at Pop event included a preview of Peter and the Wolf, but no listing or anything solid to indicate a TV airing. It's still not impossible, but we'd need a listing or other reliable print evidence. I'm taking the talkbox off since there's nothing new to talk about right now, but Ken, if you find anything helpful at the library, be sure to add it here and let us know! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:05, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I will! -- Ken (talk) 06:24, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Category:Still Stumping